Tenseiga, sabre de la vie
by Naoko2
Summary: RinSess Chap 7! Rin est seule avec un Sesshoumaru paralysé, avec la mission de veiller sur lui...Fluff.
1. Une Nouvelle Famille

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici une fanfic à laquelle j'ai travaillé très fort, avec plan détaillé de l'histoire, dessin et psychologie des personnages et tout et tout. Elle repose sur les idées suivantes :  
  
-Oui, Rin aime Sesshoumaru. Mais ne s'ennuie-t-elle pas d'une figure maternelle? Que ferait-elle si elle trouvait une nouvelle mère?  
  
-Que ferait Sesshoumaru s'il voyait le futur, et y voit qu'il finit en couple avec Rin? Cela le pousserait-il à s'en débarasser?  
  
Enfin, cette fanfic se veut un prologue à une autre, que j'ai nommé « Un rival pour Sesshoumaru » Envoyez-moi vos commentaires en grand nombre, svp!  
  
Tenseiga, sabre de la vie (faites qu'elle revienne)  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
« Rin, nous partons maintenant. Nous serons de retour d'ici une semaine.»  
  
« Hai! Bon voyage, Sesshoumaru-sama! »  
  
Rin fit au revoir de la main à son bien-aimé seigneur, regardant sa silhouette rapetisser puis disparaître au loin. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, elle était sûre qu'il la voyait. Sesshoumaru savait toujours tout, et elle avait une foi inébranlable en lui.  
  
Elle soupira presque imperceptiblement. Maudit Jaken. Si ce n'était de lui, elle était persuadée que son maître serait moins sérieux et froid, du moins, beaucoup plus affectueux avec elle. (A/N : excellent sujet de discussion).  
  
Assise en position fœtale, Rin essayait de penser à ce qu'elle ferait durant cette semaine. Elle se sentait seule. Les semaines sans Sesshoumaru étaient longues, ennuyantes et un peu terrifiantes. La nuit, elle entendait toutes sortes de bruit bizarres dans la forêt. C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là qu'elle aurait souhaité la présence de sa mère à ses côtés, pour la protéger et la réconforter.  
  
« Maman » murmura-t-elle. Avec le temps, plusieurs détails s'étaient effacés de la mémoire de la petite fille, mais certains persistaient. Sa mère avait un air très doux et protecteur. Son visage, bordé d'une frange dégradée, avait gardé un ovale enfantin, et ses cheveux noirs bouclaient à l'extrémité. Sa mère avait la peau pâle, et le plus beau sourire du monde…Et surtout, dans les bras de sa mère, Rin se sentait en parfaite sécurité. Bien sûr, Sesshoumara-sama la faisait sentir en parfaite sécurité, mais…Rien ne remplace le cocon maternel, la chaleur et l'affection inconditionnelle d'une mère, n'est-ce pas?   
  
Rin chassa une larme qui se formait au creux de sa paupière, et se mit en quête de fleurs pour tresser une couronne. Mais elle cueillait ses fleurs machinalement, la tête ailleurs, sans regarder où ses pas l'emmenaient.  
  
Si bien qu'à la tombée de la nuit, elle ne savait plus du tout où elle se trouvait. Un petit frisson de peur lui remonta la colonne.  
  
« Sesshoumaru-sama… »  
  
Elle s'assit près d'un arbre et essaya de se raisonner. Sesshoumaru la retrouvait toujours, en particulier à cause de son odeur. Et puis à la clarté elle retrouverait sans doute son chemin…le tout était d'attendre…Mais elle mourrait de peur. Il y avait encore ces bruits dans la forêt. Et puis elle avait froid. Terrifiée, elle essayait en vain de dormir.  
  
Mais la fatigue, ajoutée à tout ce stress, eut tôt fait de vaincre ses maigres forces, et Rin, roulée en boule, sombra dans un sommeil agité.  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Quand Rin se réveilla, elle était enveloppée dans une douce fourrure de peaux de lapins blancs. La pièce où elle reposait était visiblement taillée dans le roc, et malgré la fraîcheur, une douce chaleur provenait d'un petit feu non loin.   
  
Une douce voix s'éleva du coin de la pièce.  
  
« Tu es réveillée, ma chérie? »  
  
Rin tourna sa tête vers la voix et fut muette de stupeur. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Là-bas, dans le coin, assise dans une chaise berçante rudimentaire, la réplique parfaite de sa mère la regardait!  
  
Quand elle vit l'air hébété de Rin, la personne se leva précipitamment et vint à son chevet, la main tâtant son front.  
  
« Tu as encore de la fièvre, mon bébé…Tu dois dormir encore un peu ».  
  
Elle était si belle…Plus jeune que dans son souvenir, mais ne dit-on pas qu'au paradis on a l'apparence de ses 20 ans? Sa peau, blanche comme de la porcelaine, ses cheveux de jais taillés un peu plus bas que l'épaule qui bouclaient à la pointe, retenus par un petit peigne de bois…Cette main chaude et rassurante sur son front, ces yeux verts et limpides, plein de sollicitude, et cet air doux, plein de compassion…Rin croyait rêver.  
  
« ..mam…Maman? »  
  
La femme devant elle laissa échapper un sanglot, puis serra Rin contre elle en lui souriant.   
  
« Oui mon bébé…Maman est là. »  
  
Rin regardait son sourire. Comme celui de sa Maman…ça ne pouvait être qu'elle…  
  
Intoxiquée de joie, elle sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil.  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Kaira regardait l'enfant qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. Comme elle avait eu raison de prier le ciel de lui envoyer un enfant! Elle avait trouvé cette magnifique petite non loin de sa maison, abandonnée dans les bois. Tout de suite, elle l'avait emmenée dans sa demeure, puis avait changé ses vêtements avant de l'étendre dans son lit.  
  
Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle désirait un enfant..! Mais son mari ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Cette petite, sans parents, sans ressources, si jolie et si innocente, était un pur cadeau du ciel. Elle prit Rin dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer tendrement, lui murmurant des berceuses qu'elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir dire.  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Par une petite lucarne percée dans le mur, Kogetsu assistait à toute la scène. Cela lui serrait le cœur de devoir annoncer à sa femme qu'elle devrait sans doute renoncer à l'enfant. « Autant en finir tout de suite » se dit-il.  
  
Il cogna délicatement à la porte et entra. « Kaira? »  
  
Kaira se retourna subitement et serra Rin très près d'elle, comme de peur qu'on lui enlève. À la vue de son mari, son regard se chargea de tendresse.  
  
« Regarde, Kogetsu. » Elle continuait à bercer Rin.  
  
« Je vois bien. Qu'est-ce supposé être à mes yeux? Et où l'as-tu trouvée?»  
  
« Oh, c'est une fillette abandonnée et perdue…je l'ai trouvée au milieu de la forêt là-bas. Et dorénavant, c'est ma fille. »  
  
Elle donna un léger baiser sur le front de Rin, qui murmura dans son sommeil.  
  
« Maman… »  
  
Cette fois-ci une larme de bonheur roula sur la joue de Kaira.  
  
« L'entends-tu? Oh, c'est merveilleux…Elle me considère déjà comme sa mère! »  
  
Elle leva de grands yeux suppliants vers lui.   
  
Kogetsu contemplait sa femme. Son visage était éclairé d'un bonheur qu'il avait rarement vu sur son visage. Il savait combien elle désirait un enfant.  
  
Il secoua lentement la tête.  
  
Kaira en pleurait.  
  
« Mais..mais pourquoi? Elle n'est à personne, et moi je l'aime déjà! Ce n'est pas ton enfant, alors pourquoi?.. »  
  
« Kaira, regarde moi. Regarde ce que je suis, et dis-moi franchement si tu crois qu'une autre personne que toi ne consentirait jamais à vivre avec moi? »  
  
Kaira leva ses yeux pleins de larmes sur son mari.  
  
Kogetsu. Ses longs cheveux noir corbeau tombaient au milieu de son dos, avec une courte frange sur le front plus longue du côté droit. Il était pâle, grand, fort, bien bâti, et tout en prestance. Ses yeux, d'un violet profond, étaient vivaces et plein d'acuité. À son oreille gauche pendait une boucle d'oreille de verre. Cet homme, comme elle l'aimait! Ses manières avec elle, sa voix, tout l'enchantait, et jamais elle ne croyait pouvoir aimer qui que ce soit d'autre que lui. C'était un être tellement merveilleux, quand on le connaissait!  
  
Puis son regard glissa sur ce que tous les autres voyaient. Ils ne voyaient que ça, ils refusaient de voir autre chose. La pupille en forme de chat de ses yeux, les deux marques mauves en dessous de ses oreilles, les griffes, et surtout, les cinq queues de scorpion qui dansaient toujours autour de sa tête.   
  
Youkai.  
Pur sang.  
  
Elle secoua la tête vivement.  
  
« Mais je t'aime, moi!! Et je suis humaine!!!Oh je t'en prie, laisse-lui une chance! »  
  
Kogetsu savait à quel point sa femme désirait un enfant, et ce, depuis longtemps. Mais il avait toujours refusé : il ne voulait pas d'un hanyou comme successeur, malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa femme. Il avait sa fierté après tout. (A/N : Alors, vous demandez-vous, pourquoi a-t-il marié une humaine? Cela sera expliqué plus tard, croyez-moi. J)  
  
Il était tenté. Garder la petite fille rendrait sûrement sa femme heureuse, même si l'idée d'avoir une humaine comme fille adoptive le dégoûtait.   
  
Mais juste au moment où il allait accepter, il renifla quelque chose. Une odeur, puissante, flottait autour de la fillette.  
  
Il s'approcha et flaira plus attentivement, tandis que sa femme lui énumérait toutes les qualités de Rin.  
  
« N'est-elle pas adorable? Et si jeune et innocente! Je ne sais comment elle a survécu mais quel sourire lumineux elle avait! Je l'aime déjà tellement! Et elle aussi m'aime, tu l'as entendu! Oh, s'il te plaît chéri, je ne t'ennuierai plus jamais avec mon désir d'avoir un enfant! »  
  
Elle serra Rin plus près d'elle.  
  
Pendant ce temps, l'expression de Kogetsu avait lentement changé de l'impassibilité à la terreur la plus totale.  
  
Sans un mot, il entraîna sa femme dans la pièce adjacente.  
  
« Kaira. On ne peut la garder. Adopte autant d'orphelins que tu le voudras, mais pas celle-ci! Ramène-là où tu l'as trouvée et va-t-en vite! »  
  
C'était la première fois que Kaira voyait son mari si paniqué. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas renoncer aussi facilement à sa récente fille.  
  
« Non! Je ne m'en séparerai pas! »  
  
Il commença à la secouer.  
  
« Kaira, cette fillette a l'odeur de Sesshoumaru, le Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest partout sur son corps! Je m'en fous de savoir si c'est son animal de compagnie ou son prochain repas, tout ça est juste trop risqué! ON Y LAISSERA NOS VIES, COMPRENDS-TU? »  
  
À la seule pensée que Rin serve de repas, Kaira devint hystérique.  
  
« JAMAIS! JAMAIS MA FILLE NE SE FERA MANGER!! DÉMON INVINCIBLE OU PAS! »  
  
Kogetsu coupa court à sa crise.  
  
« Il n'y a rien à faire. Ramène-la. »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Kaira…ne me force pas. »  
  
« Je changerai son odeur. »  
  
« C'est impossible. Allons, sois raisonnable. »  
  
« Si, j'y arriverai. Et il ne la retrouvera jamais. Jamais! »  
  
Pendant ce temps, Rin s'éveilla. Se frottant les yeux, et se guidant par la voix, elle marcha docilement vers sa « mère ».  
  
« Maman? Ça ne va pas? »  
  
Puis elle aperçut Kogetsu.  
  
Kogetsu s'attendait à une crise, de la peur, enfin n'importe quelle réaction propre aux humains devant les youkais. Mais, à la place des cris attendus, il n'y eut qu'un joyeux :  
  
« Vous ressemblez à Sesshoumaru-sama! »  
  
Ainsi il avait bien identifié l'odeur.  
  
Kaira, pour sa part, était enchantée de la réaction de Rin. Kogetsu n'aurait plus aucune objection à opposer, puisque de toute évidence cette fillette n'avait aucunement peur de lui.  
  
« Maman? Où est Sesshoumaru-sama? Est-ce lui qui a déposé Rin ici?»  
  
Rin. Quel joli nom.  
  
« Euh…eh bien…oui…Il est passé et a dit de rester avec nous. »  
  
Et Kaira lui fit un gros sourire afin qu'elle avale le mensonge.  
  
« Est-ce qu'il va revenir bientôt? »  
  
 Mon Dieu, pensa Kaira. Ce Sesshomaru est-il à ce point un monstre qu'il se fait aimer de ses victimes avant de les manger?  
  
« Eh bien…Peut-être va-t-il prendre un peu plus de temps cette fois-ci. »  
  
« Ohh… » dit Rin tristement.  
  
« Mais nous sommes là, nous, chérie.Viens, allons nous bercer.»  
  
À l'idée de se faire bercer, Rin oublia momentanément les derniers évènements et leur étrangeté.  
  
Kogetsu, lui, contemplait la scène sans rien dire. Il avait vu la détermination de sa femme, et savait qu'elle ne laisserait sous aucun prétexte partir l'enfant.  
  
Et maintenant, il s'attendait au pire.   
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
Aimez-vous? Moi, j'adore (il faut dire que je sais le reste de l'histoire…) Vous pouvez voir jusqu'ici que Kaira est une mère très protectrice et obsessive (un peu trop sans doute) mais je l'aime beaucoup. Prenez note aussi (et cela fait parti de sa psychologie) qu'elle ne prend même pas la peine de se demander si Sesshoumaru peut être bon : dans sa tête, c'est évident qu'il ne peut être que mauvais à l'égard de Rin!Quel dommage qu'elle meure dans le prochain chapitre! (Snif, sortez vos kleenex, ce sera un moment poignant). Aussi, dans le chapitre 2, on connaîtra les pensées de Sesshoumaru quand il constatera la disparition de Rin. Rin sera aussi en danger de mort, mais je ne vous dit pas par qui ou quoi! Enfin, dans le chapitre 3, Kogestu sera forcé de collaborer avec Rin…ce sera amusant J J'écrirai la suite dès que possible, mais les examens finaux arrivent, alors…peut-être dans un mois…mais écrivez-moi et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et des personnages jusqu'à présent! 


	2. La mort de Kaira

Ce fût long, mais me voici de retour ! Je n'ai rien pour excuser mon absence (gomen nasai) sinon que l'inspiration ne venait pas…Mais c'est chose du passé ! Me revoilà avec plein d'idées, et je jure à tous que je terminerai toutes mes fictions. Dites-moi vos commentaires, ça m'encourage à continuer plus vite…^_^  
  
Tenseiga, sabre de la vie  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
La colère le dévorait, telle la vermine pourrissant un cadavre. Aux yeux de tous, cependant, Sesshoumaru, redouté Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest, paraissait parfaitement calme et indifférent. Tous, sauf Jaken, loyal serviteur depuis des siècles de l'invincible youkai. Jaken avait appris au fil du temps à reconnaître les rares émotions de son maître et les subtils changements corporels qui les accompagnait, et à n'en pas douter celle-ci était la plus redoutable.   
  
C'était dans la variance presque imperceptible de l'odeur de Sesshoumaru ; son aura chargée d'électricité et d'émanations empoisonnées ; l'éclat de ses yeux qui, quoique cela paraisse impossible, se durcissait encore plus ; le pli de ses lèvres qui devenait soudainement implacable, et son pas qui suggérait que l'objet de sa fureur allait endurer les pires souffrances et ne valait pas mieux que l'herbe sous son pied, ainsi que toutes les choses se dressant sur son chemin. À n'en pas douter, si son maître devait éprouver la même émotion dans sa forme complète de démon, il allait mourir de terreur.  
  
Son seigneur était furieux. Non seulement lui avait-on volé l'une de ses possessions, un des crimes les plus graves qui soit, mais le voleur se croyait assez malin pour s'en sortir indemne. Certes, c'était un être au-dessus de la moyenne, puisqu'il avait réussi à masquer l'odeur de la petite humaine, et ce malgré les capacités olfactives extraordinaires de Sesshoumaru. Mais il n'en restait pas moins aux yeux de Jaken que c'était un parfait imbécile aux intentions suicidaires…  
  
Jaken s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans ses pensées. Son maître, pour une raison inexplicable, semblait très attaché à la fillette, bien que son attitude restait encore digne de son rang. Mais, petit à petit, il observait des changements -oh presque minimes !mais tout de même…- dans le comportement de son seigneur. Indubitablement, celui-ci était plus heureux en la présence de cette petite. Plus détendu. Plus indulgent aussi. Et ce qui surprenait le plus Jaken, c'est que la source de cette relaxation ne venait pas d'une activité plaisante telle qu'un bon combat, mais bien d'un être faible et inférieur qui ne cessait de babiller et de remuer, et qui avait constamment besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui.  
  
Une voix grave, froide et dure le tira brusquement de ses pensées.  
  
-Jaken.  
  
-O-oui maître ?  
  
-Nous partons.  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
-Hi hi !!! Maman, Rin est chatouillée !!! Arrête de donner des bisous dans le cou de Rin !!!  
  
-Ah non, pourquoi ? Et si j'en donnais plus ?  
  
-HIHI !!! Arrête, arrête !!!  
  
Kogetsu, à quelques mètres de là, contemplait le charmant tableau formé par sa femme et de sa fille adoptive barbotant dans un bain matinal. Il y avait déjà deux semaines que la fillette habitait avec eux, et Kogetsu commençait à croire que jamais il n'aurait à subir les foudres de Sesshoumaru.  
  
Au début, Kogetsu avait été dubitatif à croire que sa femme pouvait effacer l'odeur de Rin. Mais après quelques essais, elle avait réussi à créer des pilules qui une fois avalées, faisait dégager au corps l'odeur choisie. Kaira en utilisait elle-même pour sentir le chrysanthème ; tant qu'à Rin, elle embaumait le sakura.  
  
Ou plutôt, puait le sakura. L'odeur était tellement puissante, sans compter que Kaira la frottait tous les matins avec un savon parfumé au sakura, qu'elle commençait à irriter son nez. Quiconque ayant un odorat un tant soit peu développé aurait cru que la région abritait une quantité phénoménale de sakura en fleurs.  
  
-Je vais t'attraper !!! Hoooo---oop !!  
  
-Maman a attrapé Rin !!  
  
-On fait nez-nez ?  
  
-Oh oui !!!  
  
Kogetsu regarda un instant sa femme et Rin jouer à se frotter le nez de l'autre avec le sien, en répétant « nez-nez-nez-nez », et eût un petit sourire. C'était un jeu parfaitement stupide, et lui-même ne s'abaisserait pas à une telle ânerie, mais c'était quand même mignon.  
  
-Rin se demande si Sesshoumaru-sama jouerait à ça avec Rin !  
  
Le visage de Kaira se voila d'une indicible tristesse, et Kogetsu soupira. C'étaient les seuls moments nuisant à leur bonheur : ceux où Rin mentionnait Sesshoumaru, ou alors quand elle demandait quand il reviendrait. Invariablement, Kaira trouvait un moyen de distraire Rin avant de devoir fournir une réponse ; mais cela ne lui rappelait que trop combien son bonheur était précaire. Combien elle aurait aimé qu'elle l'oublie !  
  
Même si sa femme ne voulait jamais en entendre parler, Kogetsu se posait des questions à propos de Sesshoumaru, dont la haine envers les humains était bien connue. Pourtant, Rin en parlait avec affection, même plus, avec un amour et une admiration sans bornes.  
  
C'était à n'en rien comprendre.   
  
-Kogetsu ! Rin veut faire nez-nez avec toi ! Attends, Rin arrive !!!  
  
Les yeux exorbités, Kogetsu vit cette petite humaine nue et ruisselante d'eau se jeter sur lui avant d'enfoncer son nez sur le sien et commencer à répéter « nez-nez… ». Mort de honte, il prit Rin du bout des bras, marcha jusqu'à l'étang et la laissa tomber dedans, à côté de Kaira qui se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rire aux éclats.   
  
Pestant mentalement contre les caprices des femmes, il s'éloigna.  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Assise à l'ombre d'un arbre, Kaira démêlait maintenant les cheveux de Rin à l'aide d'un petit peigne de bois, en chantonnant doucement. La vie était si parfaite à présent…Le matin, elle faisait le petit déjeuner pour sa famille avec Rin, qui apprenait très vite. Ensuite toutes deux iraient se laver et avaler leur pilule parfumante.   
  
Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, Rin ne rechignait pas à prendre la petite pastille. Elle avait été émerveillée d'apprendre qu'elle sentirait la sakura et encore plus de le constater quelques jours plus tard. Au fil des jours, Kaira lui avait découvert un côté coquet ; elle aimait sentir bon et mettre des fleurs dans ses cheveux, et était béate d'admiration devant ses quelques rares et usés kimonos.  
  
Puis la journée passait très vite, partagée entre la culture du petit jardin, le tricot, la cuisine, et parfois des jeux avec Rin, comme la marelle. Le soir venu, elles se blottissaient au coin du feu et chantaient des comptines ou se racontaient des histoires, que Kogetsu écoutaient toujours du fond de la pièce. Elle borderait finalement Rin, poserait un bisou léger sur son front, et irait elle-même se coucher avec son mari.   
  
Et le paradis recommençait chaque matin.   
  
Rin montrait un intérêt et une bonne humeur en tout. Elle savait maintenant préparer des confitures, du pain, des soupes et apprêter quelques viandes. Elle apprenait petit à petit ce dont avait besoin les différents légumes du potager, et mémorisait facilement les comptines et les autres fables de Kaira. Si tout allait bien, Kaira espérait lui apprendre à crocheter prochainement. Et ce n'était que le début…Il faudrait lui montrer à broder, à tricoter, à soigner et à prendre soin d'une maison, aussi.  
  
Kaira rêvait déjà à la robe de mariée de Rin quand un frémissement du sol retint son attention. Assise entre ses genoux, Rin continuait à chantonner quand elle s'aperçut de la tension chez sa mère.  
  
-Maman ?  
  
-Chut, chérie. Ne bouge plus.  
  
La panique gagnait maintenant Kaira sans qu'elle ne sache exactement pourquoi, et elle se surprit à souhaiter ardemment la présence de Kogetsu à leurs côtés. Se réprimandant intérieurement pour ses peurs inutiles et ne voulant pas effrayer Rin, elle se força à continuer à chantonner et à brosser ses cheveux, quoiqu'un peu plus nerveusement, ses yeux scrutant les alentours.  
  
Juste au moment où elle commençait à se détendre, une secousse venant du sol les renversa par terre.  
  
Comprenant soudainement quel danger les menaçait, Kaira hurla de toutes ses forces.  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
D'aussi loin qu'il était, Kogetsu entendit le cri de terreur de sa femme avec la même intensité que si elle aurait été à côté de lui.   
  
-KAIIIIIIRAAAAAAA !!!!  
  
Kogetsu se mit à courir comme jamais auparavant, se jurant qu'il torturait et tuerait cruellement quiconque oserait y toucher. Tout ce qu'il espérait était d'arriver avant que cela se produise.  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Autour de Rin et Kaira, le sol commençait à se fissurer par plusieurs endroits, et les secousses se faisaient de plus en plus violentes et fréquentes. Kaira prit fermement Rin contre elle et regarda la petite fille effrayée droit dans les yeux, essayant de paraître forte et de ne pas pleurer.   
  
-Rin, écoute bien maman. Quand je te le dirai, tu vas courir sans regarder derrière toi. Tu vas courir chercher Kogetsu.Promis ?  
  
Rin hocha la tête.  
  
Kaira serra Rin à l'en étouffer.  
  
-Maman ?  
  
-Ce n'est rien chérie. Je t'aime. Oh je t'aime tellement !!  
  
Kaira prit de grandes respirations, se forçant à se concentrer sur l'action, sachant que dès qu'elle ferait le moindre pas, ce qu'il y avait sous le sol saurait exactement sa position et les tuerait, elle et Rin.   
  
Rin…Jamais elle ne laisserait son enfant se faire tuer. Au fond d'elle, Kaira sentait qu'elle vivait ses dernières minutes et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Alors qu'elle était si heureuse…Kogetsu…Oh Kogetsu…  
  
Une secousse puissante particulièrement proche manqua de leur faire perdre l'équilibre.  
  
-MAINTENANT !!!  
  
Kaira se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, Rin dans ses bras.   
  
KBRRRRRR  
  
Derrière elles le sol se fendit en deux, et d'énormes vers de terre couverts de pics jaillirent du sol. On aurait dit que la Terre les vomissait, eux et leurs bouches écumantes, véritables larves de l'enfer. Chacun avait quatre antennes et une gueule garnie de dents de requins, et derrière eux la terre mourrait sous l'effet de la substance visqueuse qui les entourait. Rampant à grande vitesse, plusieurs se mirent à chasser Kaira.  
  
-Mam…maman….IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHH !!!!  
  
Kaira ne regarda pas derrière elle, ne regarda pas en direction de ces sons de fumée, de mâchouillement et de petits cris suraigus. Elle serra plus fort Rin contre elle et continua à courir vers la direction où Kogetsu était parti.   
  
La peur de la mort, mais encore plus celle de Rin, lui donnait des ailes. Elle courait vers son bonheur, courait pour le sauver. Mais bientôt un des vers la rattrapa et un jet puissant d'acide l'atteignit à la jambe.   
  
-AAAAAAAHH !!!!  
  
Alors qu'elle tombait, Kaira projeta le plus loin possible Rin, puis atterrit bruyamment sur le sol.  
  
-COURS, RIN !!! COUUURS !!  
  
Mais comme quand elle avait été attaquée par les loups, Rin resta paralysée. Paralysée de peur, mais aussi incapable de laisser là sa maman.   
  
Kaira se retourna et fit face à l'énorme bête monstrueuse. Elle sortir une dague de son yukata et frappa plusieurs fois le monstre, chaque coup lui faisant éclabousser de l'acide sur elle. Il fallait gagner du temps…pour Rin….  
  
-RIN, COURS !! NE T'EN FAIS PAS POUR MOI !! COURS CHERCHER KOGETSU !!!  
  
Cela sembla la sortir de sa torpeur.  
  
Dès qu'elle vit Rin s'éloigner, Kaira tomba sur le sol, rompue de douleur. Ses jambes, tout son corps la brûlait, tout n'était que douleur.  
  
-KAIRA !!!!  
  
Kogetsu…il était là…il allait protéger Rin…  
  
Rassurée, elle cessa de combattre. Sa dernière vision fût celle des gueules béantes des vers se refermant sur elle.  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
La bataille fit rage. Kogetsu, sans attendre, s'était transformé en immense scorpion à cinq queues et avait abattu les larves qui s'en prenaient à Kaira. Seul contre une armée de vers qui lui grimpait dessus, brûlant son corps à grands coups de jets d'acide, il était l'agresseur et la proie, la colère et les pleurs, la force de la nature et l'envie de mourir, le mince corps de Kaira sous ses huit pattes.   
  
La puissance de destruction d'un démon scorpion en colère est à la fois un spectacle rare et terrifiant. Plusieurs fois le sol trembla quand les immenses dards de Kogetsu s'abattaient sur un de ses ennemis, l'empoisonnant à mort avec son venin, et plusieurs vers connurent une fin atroce entre ses pinces, le corps sectionné en deux. Balayant des vers avec sa queue, empalant d'autres dans ses pattes, déchirant les quelques hardis qui s'approchaient trop de son épouse,   
  
Kogetsu se déchaînait.   
  
La bataille prit fin quand il réussit à saisir le chef entre ses pinces et à le piquer de ses cinq queues, injectant ainsi assez de venin pour assommer un troupeau de bœufs. Le chef s'immobilisa en quelques secondes, paralysé, et tomba inerte sur le sol, alors que les dernières larves s'enfuyaient.   
  
Kogetsu reprit forme humaine, et s'avançant dans le champ de cadavres, marcha jusqu'au trou d'où étaient sorties ces créatures. Le regard haineux, il tendit ses cinq dards au-dessus du trou, et projeta un long coulis de venin jusque dans les profondeurs de la terre. Des cris de souffrance atroce jaillirent des profondeurs, puis plus rien. Kogetsu se détourna sans rien dire, sans aucune émotion, et rejoignit sa femme, tomba à genoux devant son corps inanimé et se mit à pleurer.  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Rin avait été projetée assez violemment dans une botte de foin par Kogetsu peu avant la bataille et le choc l'avait assommée, ce qui fait qu'elle n'avait aucunement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se réveilla et tâta maladroitement son crâne, avant de remarquer Kaira et la figure prostrée de Kogetsu à son côté, tous deux entourés par un univers de vers morts. Effrayée par le paysage, elle réussit quand même à demander :  
  
-Kogetsu ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ?  
  
Kogetsu releva la tête comme si on venait de le réveiller par une gifle. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang, et son regard se vrilla à celui de Rin. Une lourde vapeur empoisonnée s'échappa de sa bouche.  
  
-Toi...TOI !!!!  
  
En un bond prodigieux il fût devant elle et la saisit à la gorge. Rin se débattait et émettait des plaintes, sans émouvoir le moins du monde Kogetsu qui resserra sa prise.  
  
-C'EST À CAUSE DE TOI SI ELLE EST MORTE !!!! Sans toi, sans ton poids, elle aurait pu échapper à ces ordures !!! SANS TOI, J'AURAIS SENTI CES HORREURS BIEN AVANT !!! MEURS !! MEURS !!!  
  
Rin tentait d'éloigner cette main qui l'étouffait ; sa vue se troublait, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Puis aussi soudainement, elle tomba sur le sol. Kogetsu l'avait relâché et sanglotait à ses pieds.  
  
-Je ne pourrai jamais…tuer l'enfant qu'elle aimait tant…Oh Kaira…Kaira…..  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Il faisait nuit à présent, et Kogetsu et Rin étaient devant un feu de camp. Rien, dans le calme et la tranquillité du soir ne laissait transparaître les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques heures auparavant. Kogetsu berçait la dépouille de sa femme, lui chantant mille mots d'amour, tandis que Rin était assise un peu plus loin, les yeux pleins de larmes et le cœur gros. Sa deuxième maman était morte, bien qu'elle ne sache pas comment. La voix de Kogetsu était grave et chaude ; celle d'un homme éperdu de tristesse.   
  
« Je suis bien puni d'avoir aimé  
  
pareille poupée de porcelaine  
  
non démon n'aime jamais d'humaine  
  
tu sauras vite le regretter.  
  
Fais que ton cœur se souvienne  
  
N'aime jamais fragile beauté  
  
Fermes ton cœur aux femmes humaines  
  
Tu saurais vite le regretter…. »  
  
Kogetsu fut interrompu dans son chant par la petite voix de Rin.  
  
-Kogetsu est triste ?  
  
Sans lever les yeux du visage de femme, Kogetsu répondit :  
  
-Oui Rin, je suis triste. Elle était toute ma vie.  
  
Il leva son regard vers les étoiles.  
  
-Dors, Rin. Demain nous enterrerons Kaira, et ensuite…ensuite sans mentir je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi. Je t'aime bien, mais te voir me fait trop de peine, tu comprends ?  
  
Rin hocha la tête.   
  
-Rin va retourner avec Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
Encore cette histoire.  
  
Les yeux de Rin s'illuminèrent soudainement.  
  
-Kogetsu !! Rin sait comment ramener maman à la vie !!!  
  
Kogetsu eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux.  
  
-Bien sûr, petite…écoute on ne vit pas dans un conte de fées. Personne ne peut être ramené à la vie.  
  
-Mais Rin a été ramenée à vie !!!  
  
-Évidemment. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien. Je suis fatigué de tes niaiseries, alors ferme-la.  
  
Mais Rin n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement.   
  
-Sesshomaru-sama va ressuciter maman avec Tensaiga !!  
  
Kogetsu dressa l'oreille. Tensaiga…cette épée existait donc vraiment ? De toute manière, même si c'était vrai, il était hors de question qu'elle se trouve entre les mains de Sesshomaru, cet être froid et cruel.  
  
Kogetsu fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de Rin, qui parlait toute seule depuis tout à l'heure.  
  
-…et alors Sesshomaru-sama m'a ressucité et…  
  
Clignement des paupières.  
  
-Tu peux répéter ça ?  
  
-Oui ! C'était l'après-midi, et…  
  
Rin relata son histoire. Comment elle avait connu Sesshomaru, lui avait offert de la nourriture, puis fût tuée par les loups avant d'être ressuscitée par Sesshomaru et son sabre magique.  
  
Kogetsu était dans la confusion la plus profonde.  
  
-Tu veux dire que ton Sesshomaru-sama t'a RESSUSCITÉE puis a pris SOIN de toi ???  
  
Un faible humain comme toi ?  
  
Rin hocha la tête affirmativement.  
  
-Et tu es sûre que si tu lui demandes de ressusciter Kaira, il le fera ?!?  
  
-Quand Sesshomaru-sama verra combien Rin aime maman, sûrement ! Sesshoumaru-sama est tellement bon, et puissant, et ceci et cela…  
  
Tout en entendant les qualités infinies de Sesshoumaru, Kogetsu commençait à reprendre espoir.  
  
-Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs…Sesshoumaru n'est vraiment pas comme ça…  
  
-Rin le jure !!!  
  
Kogetsu commençait à la croire. Elle n'essayait pas de le rouler, tant d'innocence n'était pas capable d'un seul mensonge…et elle n'avait pas peur de lui, comme si elle était habituée à vivre près des youkais. Vrai ou pas, son histoire était plausible.  
  
-O.k. Rin. Alors nous allons retrouver Sesshomaru.  
  
-HAI !  
  
Très doucement, Kogetsu enveloppa la dépouille de sa femme dans un drap, puis dans une boîte. Plus loin, Rin emballait ses affaires. Kogetsu embrassa le front froid de sa femme.  
  
-Kaira…même si son histoire n'est pas vrai…ce Sesshomaru me tuera sûrement pour avoir entré dans son territoire. Je ne te laisserai pas seule bien longtemps.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Rin avait fini et l'attendait.  
  
-Kogetsu-sama !!! Rin attend !!! Vite !!  
  
C'est ainsi que nos deux compagnons commencèrent leur étrange voyage vers les Terres de l'Ouest, l'une la joie au cœur, l'autre la mort dans l'âme.   
  
-Sesshomaru-sama, Rin revient !!  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Et voilà ! C'est la fin du chapitre deux, qui est très long. Qu'en dites-vous ? Originellement, ce chapitre aurait du en faire deux, le premier s'arrêtant peu après la mort de Kaira. Mais j'ai préféré approfondir les pensées de Kaira avant qu'elle ne meure, et de toute façon, j'ai plus hâte que Rin retrouve Sesshomaru !! Mais pour ça dans le troisième chapitre, je devais tout terminer la vie de famille que Rin a eu avec Kogetsu et Kaira dans ce chapitre. Je sais que plusieurs n'aiment pas les personnages inventés ; et moi-même je déteste ça. Mais je trouve cela essentiel pour cette histoire. Voyez-vous, dans le couple Kogetsu-Kaira, l'ombre du couple Sesshomaru-Rin ? Moi oui, et si vous ne le voyez pas, dites-vous que cela s'en vient très bientôt.  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Rin va retrouver Sesshomaru. Je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirai comment Kogetsu et Kaira se sont rencontrés ; voulez-vous le savoir ou pas ? Ce serait quelque chose d'intéressant à propos de l'histoire, mais je me plierai à vos désirs^_^  
  
Dans les chapitres suivants, on aura droit à un développement très intéressant : Rin aura grandi et aura le choix entre réaliser ses rêves de femme (avoir une famille et des enfants, avec une maison) ou bien continuer à suivre Sesshomaru, qui jamais ne lui donnera cela. Ah vraiment, j'ai tellement hâte d'être rendu là !!!  
  
En attendant, écrivez-moi et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! À la prochaine !!! 


	3. L'ironie du souvenir

Bonjour! Après réflexion, j'ai décidé de faire les chapitres plus courts, mais de publier l'histoire plus vite^_^Je crois que c'est une bonne idée, qu'en pensez vous?

Merci à : Noir, Saya, Arkel, Nahi, Crystal C, Ikuko195 et Danie, si la suite est là, c'est pour, et seulement, grâce à vous^_^

**Tenseiga****, sabre de la vie**

**Chapitre 3**

-Tu vois, Kaira, il ne faut pas dire qu'il est ici. Les démons scorpions sont réputés pour les nombreuses propriétés de leur venin, et celui-ci en ce moment ne peut pas se défendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, grand-mère Kino?

-Une bataille contre un autre démon, sans doute…allez viens, aide-moi à le cacher et à le panser.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard que Kogetsu ouvrit les yeux : il essaya mollement de bouger une de ses queues; l'effort le fit grimacer de douleur. Une fillette le dévisageait : son petit visage rond, mangé par deux grands yeux curieux et une frange, s'illumina d'un sourire éclatant.

-Grand-mère, il est réveillé! Monsieur, c'est quoi votre nom? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Comm-

-Kaira chérie! Il ne faut pas l'assaillir de questions comme ça à son réveil! Allez, va cueillir les fleurs rouges en étoile que je t'ai montré tout à l'heure. On va lui faire une potion.

-Hai, grand-mère!

La petite fille sortit presque en dansant de la grotte où ils étaient, lançant un pied à la fois devant elle. Ses cheveux rebondissaient sur son dos, et Kogetsu, malgré sa vision défaillante, la vit se concentrer avec application, les sourcils froncés par l'effort, devant une taie de fleurs rouges.

-Charmante enfant, n'est-ce pas? C'est ma petite fille, Kaira.

Kogetsu tourna son regard vers la voix craquée et ancienne. Une très vieille femme trempait d'immenses bandelettes dans un petit bassin de bois rempli d'une mixture verdâtre. Sa peau était ridée partout où cela semblait possible. De minces fils d'argent s'échappaient de son chignon serré : elle sentait les herbes médicinales.

-Keh. Guérisseuse, renifla Kogetsu.

Il n'aurait pas dû parler. Un long filet de sang lui coulait maintenant des lèvres.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal, seigneur. J'ai un profond respect pour les démons scorpions, et je déplore que les hommes les chassent avec autant d'avidité.

Tous deux savaient ce que cela voulait vraiment dire : les démons scorpions étaient en voie d'extinction depuis que l'Homme avait découvert comme fabriquer un élixir de jouvence à partir de son venin.

-Nul ne sait que vous êtes ici, hormis moi et Kaira. Nous vous soignerons comme il se doit.

Puis elle leva un regard implorant vers lui.

-En échange, seigneur, puis-je vous demander un peu de votre venin?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre de quelque manière que ce soit, elle enchaîna :

-Je ne suis plus qu'une vieille décrépite qui attend la mort, mais…voyez-vous, ma fille, en mourrant, m'a laissé ce petit ange. Seule, elle sera orpheline et sans ressources, et j'ai peur pour son avenir…le monde est si cruel…Si je pouvais rallonger ma vie, ne serait-ce que d'une dizaine d'années de plus, je mourrai l'âme en paix.

Elle se tût un moment.

-Soyez assurés que quelque soit votre décision, je vous soignerai quand même.

À ce moment, Kaira revint en courant, les bras chargés de fleurs écarlates, le regard fier d'avoir bien accompli sa tâche. Elle se mit immédiatement au pilon et au mortier, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure de concentration.

-Je crois que je vais aller l'aider…^_^

L'après-midi se déroula ainsi : potions, pansements, cataplasmes. Kogetsu ne parlait pas, Kino surveillait sa petite fille et celle-ci jouait dans les fleurs. La nuit arriva bientôt.

-Grand-mère, j'ai froid.

-Je sais, chérie. Mais ce serait dangereux de faire un feu.

Kaira passa quelques temps à frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer : peine perdue. Elle regarda fixement Kogetsu durant un moment.

-Monsieur, je peux dormir à côté de vous?

Il ne répondit rien : elle prit ça pour un oui, tassa l'une de ses queues, s'aménagea un espace confortable et s'endormit. Kogetsu leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

-Drôle d'enfant, n'est-ce pas? Elle ne craint rien. Mais n'est-elle pas adorable?

Kaira ronflait à un rythme régulier, sa poitrine soulevant et s'affaissant, le visage serein. Kogetsu la regarda longtemps dormir.

-Vieille femme. Au matin, je te donnerai ce que tu veux et tu partiras.

-Merci, seigneur.

-----------------------------------------

Mais le matin ne vint jamais. À l'aube, Kogetsu se réveilla brusquement, les sens en alerte.

-Vieille femme. Prends ton enfant et va-t-en vite.

-Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Le chasseur qui me traque est là avec ses hommes. Partez, sauvez vos vies. Tenez.

Il déposa son dard sur le bord d'un de ses flacons et l'en remplit de venin.

-Allez-vous en.

Le regard de Kino se fit grave. Elle prit une Kaira ensommeillée par la main, puis partit.

Kogetsu se releva péniblement. Il avait atrocement mal, mais il pouvait encore lutter.

----------------------------------------

La bataille fût rude. Les chasseurs étaient expérimentés, et lui faible et blessé. Mais Kogetsu était résistant, et les hommes restent des hommes... Un à un, il les fit tomber, jusqu'au dernier.

Quand la bataille fût finie, le vent lui apporta l'odeur du sang et des herbes médicinales entremêlées : puis celle de pleurs salés.

Elle gisait là, face contre terre. On lui avait dérobé son flacon, et une mare de sang humectait la terre. Kaira la secouait, paniquée. Quand elle le vit, elle s'élança sur lui et s'accrocha à ses robes, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Monsieur, qu'est-ce qu'elle a grand-maman? Elle ne répond pas, elle ne se réveille pas. Vous pouvez la réveiller? Dites, Monsieur?...

Ce jour-là Kaira apprit à craindre quelque chose : les hommes.

Kogetsu, sans un mot, la jucha sur l'une de ses queues et tous deux s'en furent. Depuis, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté.

---------------------------------------------

C'était il y a une vingtaine d'années. Ironiquement, la situation était sensiblement la même : Rin dormait sur une de ses queues, brinde ballée de bord en bord, tandis que ses queues restantes supportaient le cercueil de Kaira, alors que lui-même était dans un état épouvantable.

Cela faisait huit heures qu'il marchaient : ils ne tarderaient sans doute plus à croiser Sesshoumaru. De plus, l'odeur de sakura qui entourait Rin s'évanouissait rapidement.

Vraiment? Il ne savait plus. Son nez lui faisait défaut, et sa vision se brouillait. Maudites larves et leur poison.

Ce fût à peu près à ce moment qu'une voix glaciale retentit dans son dos.

-Lâche la fillette ou meurs.

*******************************

Enfin! J'ai réussi à écrire le chapitre trois comme je le voulais….ce fût long et extrêmement pénible….arggg.

Mais voilà! On touche au but! Sesshoumaru est là!! WOOHOOO!!! En écrire plus dans ce chapitre nous aurait ramené à un chapitre de 8-9 pages, ce que je veux éviter désormais.

Questions sur les persos? Commentaires, suggestions? Écrivez-moi^_^Objectif : 15 reviews. En attendant, j'écris le chapitre 4…. 


	4. Condamnée!

Avertissement : Je n'ai pas créé InuYasha! Heureusement, sinon je renommerais la série « Sesshoumaru et Rin!!! »

****

**Tenseiga, sabre de la vie**

**Chapitre 4**

****

-Sesshoumaru, je présume? Moins fort, vous allez la réveiller, dit Kogetsu sans se retourner.

-Ne fais pas répéter ce Sesshoumaru.

Kogetsu eût un petit reniflement méprisant. CE Sesshoumaru. Mon dieu, quelle vanité. Eût-il fallu qu'il parle de lui à la troisième personne pour qu'il se serait mérité un bon coup de poêle dans le front « pour lui remettre les idées en place » de sa charmante femme.

Lui aussi avait été comme ça. Un jeune imbécile tout à fait convaincu du bien-fondé de sa morale personnelle, et se croyant aussi puissant que Dieu lui-même. Et il n'y avait qu'un moyen de traiter avec ce genre de personnalité si l'on voulait rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces : obtempérer sagement.

Tout doucement, il abaissa la queue supportant Rin et lui caressa les cheveux. Derrière lui, Sesshoumaru se crispa.

-Rin? Réveille-toi. Nous sommes arrivés.

Lentement, Rin ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit par-dessus l'épaule de Kogetsu lui arracha un cri de bonheur.

-_SESSHOUMARU-SAMA_!!!

Rin se mit à se débattre, et Kogetsu la déposa au sol. Elle d'élança sur Sesshoumaru, étreignant le bas de ses robes, le visage tout rouge de la joie qui l'habitait, sans que celui-ci ne fasse un seul geste en retour. Mais Rin n'en était pas affectée. Enfouissant son nez dans le vêtement de Sesshoumaru, elle inhalait à grands traits son odeur, frottant sa joue contre le tissu blanc, encerclant sa jambe de ses petits bras dans une étreinte furieuse, semblable en tous points à un chaton affectueux.

-Rin est tellement heureuse de voir Sesshoumaru-sama!!

Kogetsu eût un pincement au cœur de jalousie. Pour Rin, en ce très moment, rien d'autre n'existait dans son petit univers que Sesshoumaru. Il n'y avait que Sesshoumaru : la joie de retrouver Sesshoumaru; le bonheur d'être avec lui : le simple fait de sa présence.

Comme lui et Kaira au début.

Mais Kaira était morte.

Sesshoumaru poussa Rin derrière lui et brandit son épée. 

Mais Kogetsu y restât insensible. Sesshoumaru ne l'impressionnait pas : certes il était un youkai fort, puissant et très redouté : mais lui-même l'avait déjà été. Plus, il l'énervait.

Un moment passa ainsi, les yeux d'acier de Sesshoumaru vrillés sur le regard patient et tranquille de Kogetsu.

Rin tirait sur la manche de Sesshoumaru, essayant sans grand succès de lui faire baisser son épée et d'attirer son attention. Enfin, elle parla : 

-Sesshoumaru-sama!  Peux-tu revivre Kaira avec Tenseiga? C'est très important!! Kaira est la maman de Rin! Mais elle est morte! Et Kogetsu-sama est très triste et Rin aussi! 

Alors qu'elle tirait de nouveau sur sa manche, Sesshoumaru baissa son bras : la force d'entraînement projeta presque Rin à terre, mais heureusement la main de Sesshoumaru était là, ferme, l'empêchant de tomber.

-Quoi?

Rin partit en explications, relatant dans son langage enfantin les deux dernières semaines : Kaira, la pilule parfumée; les berceuses, les confitures, la marelle, toute la vie là-bas; Kogetsu, les larves, la solution du Tenseiga, et termina le tout avec un sourire à faire fondre les pierres.

-Dis, Sesshoumaru-sama, tu vas revivre Maman, dis?

Sesshoumaru releva son regard sur Kogetsu, et dans ses yeux on ne pouvait y lire qu'une chose : le dégoût total et suprême. 

-Scorpion…Ce Sesshoumaru avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient en voie d'extinction. Ce Sesshoumaru comprend maintenant pourquoi. Être stupide est une chose, mais se dégrader à épouser une humaine, et être trop faible pour la protéger adéquatement n'aide sûrement pas à la survie de la race.

Son ton contenait tout le mépris de la Terre.

-Sesshoumaru-sama?...demanda Rin, un peu confuse.

-Ce Sesshoumaru épargnera cette chose pour aujourd'hui. 

Pour faire plaisir à Rin? Pour remercier Kogetsu? Qu'importe la raison, qu'importe l'insulte: la sentence venait de tomber. 

Un frisson de colère remonta le long de la colonne de Kogetsu. Ce monstre, l'Orgueil en personne, n'avait qu'à abattre son bras pour revivre Kaira : mais il ne le ferait pas. Juste le petit doigt à lever, une simple extension du coude pour rendre tout le monde satisfait, mais sa Grâce ne s'y _abaisserait_ pas.

Kogetsu regarda Rin s'accrocher au haori de Sesshoumaru, et sa vision brouillée et son esprit enfumée tordirent l'image : il ne voyait plus Sesshoumaru mais lui, plus Rin mais Kaira. Plus une fillette de huit ans mais une jeune femme de 18, pleine d'amour pour le démon à ses côtés.

Une réalisation frappa soudainement Kogetsu et la violence de celle-ci lui fit tenir sa tête de douleur. 

Kaira….Rin.

Rin…Kaira.

Toutes deux vouées au même destin : la seule différence résidait dans les mentalités diamétralement opposées de Sesshoumaru et lui.

Lui qui avait probablement 500 ans de plus que Sesshoumaru, qui était mûr pour l'amour que Kaira lui avait offert, qui n'y avait pas vu une injure à son statut mais un cadeau précieux. Lui qui avait compris que jamais rien ne pourrait surpasser l'amour que Kaira lui portait et qui y avait répondu, ne commettant pas la bêtise d'attendre qu'elle soit morte pour réaliser combien il l'aimait.

Mais Sesshoumaru n'y était pas prêt. Son orgueil était encore trop grand, ses principes erronés trop profondément implantés dans son esprit pour qu'il réalise quoi que ce soit, pour qu'il ne s'_abaisse à quoi que ce soit._

Rin était condamnée.

Condamnée à aimer Sesshoumaru de toute son âme sans que son amour ne lui soit jamais retourné ni apprécié à sa juste valeur. Vouée à lui dédier sa vie et à sombrer dans le désespoir. À refuser tout autre prétendant, à espérer toujours et encore, dévorée par sa passion pour Sesshoumaru.

Condamnée à souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure de nouveau.

Il était déjà trop tard pour retirer Sesshoumaru de son cœur. Le poison, le terrible et vicieux poison de l'amour avait déjà fait son nid dans son cœur d'enfant, attendant son heure pour se répandre telle une maladie dans son corps entier.

Et quand elle serait morte, alors là seulement Sesshoumaru réaliserait.

Et il serait trop tard.

Kogetsu serra les points. Il lui semblait entendre Kaira sangloter dans sa tombe. 

Expédier Sesshoumaru aux enfers ferait mourir Rin de tristesse, et jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à tuer l'enfant que Kaira aimait tant. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas laisser se produire une telle horreur. Quel était le plus grand crime? Tuer ou abandonner quelqu'un à un destin épouvantable?

-Kaira…ma Kaira, que ferais-tu à ma place?

Un rayon de soleil traversa telle une flèche l'épais feuillage de la forêt sur l'épée suspendue à la hanche de Sesshoumaru, la faisant étinceler telle un diamant, illuminant les yeux de Kogetsu d'un éclat dément.

Tenseiga…Toute la réponse était là.

Tenseiga, le sabre de la vie. 

Rin, Kogetsu, Kaira, Sesshoumaru : tout leur malheur, présent ou futur,  provenait de ce sabre. 

-Rin.

Rin s'avança vers lui, curieuse, sans toutefois lâcher les pantalons pouffants de Sesshoumaru.

-Je suis désolé.

À une vitesse foudroyante, la queue libre de Kogetsu s'empara de Rin et s'enroula telle un serpent autour d'elle, dard contre la nuque.

Un petit cri de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de Rin tandis que Sesshoumaru émettait un grognement sourd et furieux.

Kaira…C'était son dernier devoir envers elle, avant d'aller la rejoindre.

-Je vais te remettre à ta place, petit impertinent. **_Prépare-toi, Sesshoumaru!_**

*****************

15 reviews, donc le chapitre 4, comme promis!

Merci à : Ikuko, Nahi, Saya, Danie et Noir 12! Vous êtes vraiment les meilleures fans que je n'ai jamais eues. Honnêtement, sans vous je ne continuerais pas! Pas même la version anglaise! C'est en vous que je puise ma motivation!!

À Noir : Non, ce n'est pas Kogetsu le rival de Sesshoumaru^_^Un peu de patience, on fera sa rencontre dans 2 ou 3 chapitres^_^

Chapitre sombre? Oui. Trop? Je ne sais pas, c'est à vous de me le dire.On revient au style du chapitre 2, et sincèrement je ne suis pas fâchée du résultat. Profitez bien des derniers instants de Kogetsu si vous l'aimez^_^bientôt il occupera une importance beaucoup moindre dans l'histoire.

À celles qui se posent la question : « comment se fait-il qu'il n'aie pas peur, alors qu'au premier chapitre il mourrait de trouille? » La réponse est simple : il avait peur pour sa femme, pas pour lui. Maintenant qu'il est seul et prêt à mourir, ça ne lui fait plus grand-chose…

Rin vous semble ingrate? ^_^ Ça ne durera pas, promis. Pour l'instant elle ne saisit pas trop ce qui se passe.

Commentaires, suggestions? Écrivez-moi, ça me fait toujours plaisir^_^ En attendant, j'écris le chapitre 5!!!On va ENFIN connaître les pensées de Sesshoumaru!!!WOOHOO!!


	5. Une fenêtre dans l'esprit

**Importante note de l'auteure!**

****

Un défaut, largement répandu dans toutes les séries, que j'ai toujours reproché aux protagonistes d'un combat est qu'ils expliquent toujours en détail leurs stratégies, leurs motivations, leurs passés et leurs techniques secrètes et guerrières, le tout saupoudré de remarques pompeuses sensées impressionner l'adversaire. Cette manière de procéder, quoique fort théâtrale et attirante pour le lecteur, a néanmoins une lacune énorme au niveau de l'efficacité : en effet tout au long de son discours, l'ennemi laisse en masse le temps à son opposant de reprendre son souffle, à tout le moins de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Ce qui inévitablement arrive. Se serait-il dépêché pour attaquer au lieu de palabrer qu'il aurait été gagnant. Pathétique, non? Sans compter que la victime-qui-bientôt-ne-le-sera-plus sera désormais instruite de renseignements forts précieux pour le vaincre. Enfin, au simple niveau de la logique, la bêtise est énorme : à quoi bon expliquer quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un qui va mourir? Ignorant ou savant, il sera mort! Il sera toujours le temps d'expliquer à son cadavre le pourquoi du comment.

Heureusement pour nous, Kogetsu est pourvu d'une intelligence telle qu'il évite de tomber dans cette catégorie.

Ceci dit, passons à l'histoire^_^

****

****

**Tenseiga****, sabre de la vie**

**Chapitre 4**

****

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire, misérable?

Kogetsu ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait, analysait, disséquait stratégiquement la situation.

Il était présentement trop mal en point pour vaincre Sesshoumaru, qui lui était au sommet de sa puissance : mais il disposait d'un avantage non négligeable : Rin. Rin, la seule chose sur Terre susceptible de dévier l'attaque infaillible de Sesshoumaru. L'important était de la placer près de son corps : s'il la tenait loin de lui, par exemple sur l'une de ses queues, Sesshoumaru pourrait aisément la trancher : et ainsi collée à lui, Son Altesse ne serait pas tentée d'utiliser une attaque à distance capable de le réduire en miettes (N/A : pensez juste au slash de Toukijin)

Maintenant, Sesshoumaru. Selon les dires de Rin, lui aussi utilisait le poison, ce qui signifiait qu'une seule piqûre ne serait pas suffisante pour l'immobiliser : il lui en faudrait au minimum quatre ou cinq.

Kogetsu ne savait pas ce trop ce qu'il allait faire. Inévitablement, quoi qu'il fasse, cette aventure se terminerait par sa mort : mais peut-être avant pouvait-il ouvrir une fenêtre dans l'esprit étroit de Sesshoumaru? Peut-être pouvait-il provoquer, forcer une prise de conscience chez lui?

Tout ce raisonnement s'était déroulé en une fraction de seconde. Kogetsu déposa le cercueil de Kaira à terre, porta Rin à son ventre et enroula sa cinquième queue autour d'eux, prenant bien soin de montrer qu'au moindre geste stupide, Rin recevrait une bonne dose de poison dans le front.

Tout ce qu'il espérait était que Sesshoumaru le croit capable de la tuer.

Inconsciemment, Rin l'aida beaucoup.

-Sess…Sesshoumaru-sama…appela-t-elle, morte de peur.

Malgré toute la confiance des deux dernières semaines, il est difficile de ne pas être effrayée quand un dard danse sous vos yeux.

-Rin. Ne bouge pas.

Kogetsu connaissait ce ton. Celui de la panique muselée, de la peur qu'on tente de cacher. Il pouvait presque entendre la suite : « Ne bouge pas! Je vais te sauver!! »

Te sauver…

-Inquiet, Sesshoumaru?

-Tem-me…*

-Donne le Tenseiga, et tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un mauvais rêve.

-Ne prends pas ce Sesshoumaru pour un imbécile.

-Soit.

L'attaque fût foudroyante. D'un même geste, quatre dards s'enfoncèrent dans le corps de Sesshoumaru, qui inspira brusquement sous la douleur mais sans plus.

-ARRÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊTE!!!! hurla Rin.

-Chut, Rin. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour le tuer…d'ailleurs je veux juste l'immobiliser…dit Kogetsu, les yeux rivés sur Sesshoumaru.

Tout en parlant, il avait élevé Sesshoumaru dans les airs. Une queue retenait sa main tandis qu'une autre le délestait de ses armes et s'emparait du Tenseiga.

-…je sais très bien à quel point tu l'aimes…n'est-ce pas?

Pour un bref instant, Kogetsu baissa son regard sur celui de Rin. Ses yeux n'étaient pas froids, ni cruels : ils étaient tristes et fatigués. Et Rin comprit, sans aucun mot, dans ces yeux brillants, comprit que la bataille n'était qu'une mascarade. Il ne voulait pas la menacer, ni empoisonner Sesshoumaru, ni rien. Il semblait savoir quelque chose qu'elle-même ignorait.

-…tout ira bien….tu me crois?

Rin allait lui sourire pour lui dire que oui quand un flash vert passa devant ses yeux et frappa Kogetsu mortellement à la gorge.

Sesshoumaru venait d'attaquer.

Profitant de l'instant où Kogetsu avait détourné son regard, il avait formé son fouet vert empoisonné au bout de se doigts et avait visé une partie vitale sans danger pour Rin.

Sesshoumaru tomba lourdement sur le sol, tandis que Kogetsu tâtait sa gorge, incapable d'y croire. Le sang coulait à flots de la jugulaire ouverte. S'adossant à un arbre, il se laissa glisser par terre et libéra Rin, avant de sortir Kaira de sa boîte et de la tenir dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé…Kaira….j'ai…échoué…pardonne-moi…

Sa vision s'assombrissait. Il sentait vaguement Rin le secouer.

-Kogetsu-sama! Tiens bon!!

-Ce n'est…pas grave Rin…je vais aller…la rejoindre…enfin…Kaira…ma Kaira…

-Non, non!! 

-..Rin…sois forte.

Puis le temps s'arrêta. Les yeux fixés sur sa femme, Kogetsu était mort.

**********************

Épouvantée, Rin regardait les deux corps inertes. Un tremblement s'empara d'elle et elle ferma ses petits poings, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues, avant de se tourner vers Sesshoumaru, les yeux pleins de colère et d'incompréhension.

-SESHOUMARU EST MÉCHANT! KOGETSU VOULAIT JUSTE ÊTRE HEUREUX! POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS VOULU RESSUCITER MAMAN?? SESSHOUMARU EST MÉCHANT! MÉCHANT! RIN NE T'AIME PLUS!!!

Puis elle s'enfuit dans les bois.

**********************

_« Tetsusaiga pour le cadet et Tenseiga pour l'aîné! C'est ce que InuTaisho a dit!... »_

_« C'est Sesshoumaru-sama qui a ressucité Jaken avec le Tenseiga?... »_

_« Feh! Peut-être pourrais-je te forcer à fermer ta grande gueule et prendre Tenseiga pour les ressuciter!... »**_

_« Je n'en crois pas mes yeux…elle le suit!! »_

_« Plutôt que de transformer pour me poursuivre, tu devrais plutôt te soucier de ta fillette… »_

_« Reviens pour Rin! Définitivement!... »_

_« Prépare-toi, Sesshoumaru! »_

Ces paroles dansaient dans la tête de Sesshoumaru, qui, à plat ventre dans l'herbe, était encore incapable de bouger, ni les jambes, ni les bras, ni la tête. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de supporter ces souvenirs, fantômes mesquins s'amusant de sa faiblesse, et de regarder les corps enlacés de Kogetsu et de Kaira, figés dans la mort.

_« POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS VOULU RESSUCITER MAMAN??!!! »_

C'est vrai…pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu? Rin avait besoin d'une mère….pourquoi pas elle? Pourquoi s'était-il senti aussi mal à l'aise, voulant presque fuir le tableau?

Cette femme…elle ressemblait tellement à l'idée qu'il se faisait de Rin quand elle aurait vieilli….

_« Ce n'est…pas grave Rin…je vais aller…la rejoindre…enfin…Kaira…ma Kaira… »_

Faible…

Cette femme avait rendu le scorpion tellement faible…tellement…pitoyable… 

Au point de venir chercher la mort, ne supportant pas l'existence sans son épouse. 

S'abaisser…se dégrader…et souffrir tellement à la fin…

Il ne comprenait pas. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'une chose dont l'existence est si courte? S'y attacher…quelle erreur…

Jamais il ne commettrait pareille bêtise. Comme son père, comme ce Kogetsu. Jamais il ne s'attacherait à Rin…enfin si, mais pas au point de…

_« RIN NE T'AIME PLUS!!! »_

Alors pourquoi ces mots faisaient si mal?

Pourquoi ce couple devant lui l'effrayait autant?

Sesshoumaru grogna. Il avait mal à la tête, il n'aimait pas ses pensées. Elles remuaient quelque chose au plus profond de lui-même qu'il souhaitait éviter de devoir confronter.

Elle ne l'aimait plus? Soit. Tant mieux.

_« RIN NE T'AIME PLUS!!! »_

Non, c'est pas vrai. Il voulait que Rin l'aime. 

Voir son sourire encore, ses yeux pleins d'amour, de curiosité, d'innocence, et puis la protéger, encore, toujours…toujours entendre son rire, ses chansons, sa respiration quand elle dormait. Toujours entendre sa voix pour l'accueillir, son «ohayo Sesshoumaru-sama! », toujours…

Mais le toujours ne s'appliquait pas aux humains. Ils vieillissaient vite et mourraient encore plus vite. 

Rin vieillirait elle aussi. 

Et alors? Elle serait morte, et c'est tout, il sera bien mieux sans elle.

_« Ohayo mon Sesshoumaru-sama! » _

Encore un mensonge. Rien ne serait plus pareil.

Depuis deux semaines qu'il la cherchait comme un fou, patrouillant son territoire de fond en comble. Et quand il l'avait senti, son odeur, timide, cachée sous un parfum de sakura…la peur que l'odeur s'évanouisse…de perdre Rin…la voir perchée ainsi sur l'épaule de Kogetsu…

_« … je sais très bien à quel point tu l'aimes…n'est-ce pas? »_

Rin…à rester près de lui…elle tomberait amoureuse de lui. Ça, il le savait, depuis longtemps, depuis le jour où il avait décidé de la garder. Et c'était bien comme ça : elle serait heureuse parce qu'elle serait avec lui, et lui serait heureux car elle resterait toujours à ses côtés. Et jamais un misérable homme ne pourrait rivaliser avec lui. 

Il les tuerait de toute façon. Rin méritait mieux que ça. Elle méritait quelque chose comme…

Lui. Mais pas lui. Jamais lui. Sinon…

_« Ce n'est…pas grave Rin…je vais aller…la rejoindre…enfin…Kaira…ma Kaira… »_

Il deviendrait comme lui. 

Voilà.

Voilà ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir, ce qui l'effrayait, ce remous dans sa conscience qu'il voulait éviter.

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu la ressusciter, avait voulu que le couple meure sous ses yeux.

Les revivre signifierait d'accepter la possibilité d'aimer Rin un jour.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne…voulait pas?

Un picotement se fit sentir dans ses jambes. Il n'était plus paralysé.

******************

Rin pleurait, assise sous un arbre. Elle ne comprenait pas. Sesshoumaru était méchant. Et Kaira était morte et Kogetsu aussi. Et elle voudrait qu'ils soient encore vivants et ne pas être obligée de détester Sesshoumaru.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait des réserves infinies d'amour pour Sesshoumaru. Et elle ne voulait pas le quitter ni le mettre en colère.

C'est pourquoi quand elle vit sa haute silhouette devant elle, elle s'élança sur lui et l'étreignit aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, hoquetant dans ses pleurs son dilemme :

-Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin ne voulait pas dire ça tantôt! Rin t'aime toujours! Rin t'aime encore! Rin aime trop son Sesshoumaru-sama! Mais Rin est triste aussi parce qu'elle aimait Kogetsu et Maman! Et Rin ne sait plus quoi faire, mais Rin t'aime! Et-

-Rin.

-..hai?

Sesshoumaru pointa l'endroit d'où ils venaient.

-Je t'attends ici. Va.

Sans comprendre elle marcha. Et puis elle vit.

Kaira et Kogetsu étaient encore là, enlacés comme tout à l'heure. Mais leurs poitrines se soulevaient doucement, et la blessure de Kogetsu était partie. Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine quand Kaira l'aperçut.

-_RIN CHÉRIE!!!_

_-MAMAN!!!_

Rin courut vers elle et Kaira la serra à l'en étouffer, donnant des millions de bisous sur le front. 

-Kogetsu-sama…?

-Je vais bien aussi, Rin, dit Kogetsu en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Mais?...qu'est-ce que?...

-Je pense que tu as réussi à le convaincre, Rin.

-Sesshoumaru-sama…a utilisé le Tenseiga?

Tous deux hochèrent la tête.

-Il doit t'attendre, non?

-Eh?

-Sesshoumaru. Allez, va vite le rejoindre.

-Mais…

-Tu reviendras nous voir dès quand tu le voudras. Kaira restera quand même ta maman.

-Toujours, Rin.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois. Rin les serra fort tous les deux.

-Rin reviendra souvent! Promis! Parce que Rin aime maman et Kogetsu!!

Elle sourit une dernière fois de son sourire éclatant, et couru vers Sesshoumaru.

Quand elle fût partie, Kaira se mit à pleurer doucement.

-…c'est vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, mon chéri?

Kogetsu regardait là où Rin avait disparu. 

-Oui…je crois qu'il y a une fenêtre qui s'est ouverte dans l'esprit de Sesshoumaru, Kaira. Une grande fenêtre…

**Tenseiga****, sabre de la vie**

**Fin de la partie 1**

****

*Traduction : façon très impolie de dire « toi ». Souvent traduite par « salaud » « bâtard » etc.

**Fait référence à la série animée. Si vous ne reconnaissez pas qui dit quoi quand, écrivez-moi.

Merci à Bepinette et à Saya pour vos commentaires^_^

C'est la fin de la partie 1, fin d'une histoire que j'avais depuis si longtemps en tête…Ce qui est merveilleux maintenant est que j'ai plus d'expérience en tant qu'écrivaine et pourrai vous écrire une partie 2 encore plus super. Rin aura grandi, avec tout ce que ça implique…Amour, questions, tensions, découvertes, premières fois, le tout avec une Rin très troublée et un Sesshoumaru désemparé…

^_^Svp, écrivez-moi! Rendez-vous à la partie 2!


	6. Depuis ce jour

**Tenseiga****, sabre de la vie**

**Chapitre 6**

Depuis ce jour où mon maître est revenu en compagnie de Rin, absente depuis deux semaines, rien n'a vraiment changé. Nous avons repris notre route dans les bois, et j'eus un résumé succinct de ce qui s'était passé de la part de mon seigneur. Un youkai et une humaine, un couple qui voulait garder Rin, leur mort et la bonté infinie dont il a fait preuve en les ressuscitant. Je sus que je n'en saurai plus de sa bouche, et pour mon propre bien, décidai de ne pas questionner Rin à ce propos. 

Je restai deux ans dans une bienheureuse ignorance, continuant à observer des changements subtils dans leurs comportements. Rien de notable, vraiment : Rin devint plus calme, plus sérieuse et appliquée, calquant d'une certaine manière l'attitude noble de notre seigneur, sans pourtant perdre son côté enfantin. Quand à Sesshoumaru, il devint de plus en plus tendre en privé (autant qu'on puisse qualifier un démon de son rang _tendre) ce qui en soi n'était pas mauvais...Moi, Jaken, n'y voyait qu'une simple conséquence de presque cinq ans de vie commune : ils déteignaient l'un sur l'autre. La création d'un équilibre naturel : lui moins froid; elle plus responsable, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient partagés leurs qualités respectives en quantités égales._

C'est, je crois, l'adaptation.

Jusqu'à ce jour-là…

Nous marchions dans la forêt comme à l'accoutumée, voyageant vers le Nord : il faisait frais; je pense ici surtout à Rin qui ne portait qu'un court yukata (N/A : pensez à l'habit de Miyu dans Vampire Princess Miyu), quand brusquement notre maître s'arrêta, reniflant l'air, et fronça les sourcils.

-Rin. Es-tu blessée?

Rin avait ouvert grand les yeux d'étonnement.

-Non, Sesshoumaru-sama.

-Est-ce que tu te sens bien?

-…un petit pincement au ventre, sans plus…pourquoi?

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents, pour le rassurer. Elle détestait autant que moi le retarder.

-Tu saignes. Jaken, tourne-toi. Rin, vérifie entre tes jambes.

Ce ne fût pas long avant que nous entendions un perçant « KIAAAAAAAAAA!!!! » de terreur derrière nous.

Rin regardait ses doigts souillés de sang, incrédules, les yeux luisant de larmes.

-Qu..qu'est-ce que Rin a?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Sesshoumaru-sama…est-ce que Rin meurt?

Sesshoumaru s'était avancé et avait pris Rin sur son bras valide, un geste qu'il savait réconfortant et très apprécié de Rin.

-Non, Rin. Tu ne meurs pas.

Pourtant nous avons bifurqué vers l'est et accéléré. Rin n'était pas rassuré, et c'est sans succès que Sesshoumaru essaya de la convaincre de dormir sur son épaule. 

-Rin ne veut pas mourir…Rin veut rester avec Sesshoumaru-sama…

C'était un murmure : moi qui ai une ouïe moins bonne que celle de mon très respectable maître, je l'ai entendu. Je suppose donc qu'il l'a entendu aussi.

********************

J'espérais qu'elle était là. Sesshoumaru m'avait dit qu'elle saurait sans doute ce que j'avais, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'angoisser. Et je savais aussi que cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir de revenir ici. Je le sais parce que je lui ai demandé souvent de revenir…mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'a jamais voulu. 

S'il se résignait à revenir à cet endroit qu'il préférait éviter le reste de sa vie, c'est que la situation était vraiment grave. 

Et cela m'angoissait encore plus.

C'est pour ça que je fus si soulagée quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-…Rin?...RIN C'EST TOI?? OH MON DIEU!!! …comme tu as grandis!! Tu es tellement jolie!! Je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus…mais entre, entre!!

Longtemps nous nous serrâmes l'une contre l'autre. Je me sentis un peu coupable envers Sesshoumaru, mais je dois avouer que cela m'avait manqué.

-Tiens, prends une chaise…assis-toi! Oooh, avoir su j'aurais fait des confitures…aux baies, c'est ce que tu préférais, non? Voyons…ahhh j'ai des galettes par contre!!

Elle s'activait dans la cuisine. Elle ne semblait pas avoir vieilli d'une seule minute depuis la dernière fois.

-Mais j'oubliais…qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Ou bien ce vieux grognon de Sesshoumaru t'a enfin permis de venir nous voir?

Je souris faiblement.

-Maman…il n'est pas vieux…

-Je veux bien, moi je ne l'ai jamais vu!!! Mais…Rin tu es sûre que ça va?

Elle s'assit à la table et me regarda sérieusement, avec une douceur maternelle.

-Tu peux me dire, Rin. 

-…Kogetsu est là?

-Pas de danger. Il ne rentrera pas bientôt…il est en pleine leçon de chasse.

Je le regardai avec des yeux interrogateurs. Une leçon de chasse?

Elle balaya la question du revers de la main.

-Je t'expliquerai après. Tu es toute pâle, Rin….qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

*********************

Plus tard, peut-être une ou deux heures après, Kogetsu fit son apparition, sa large silhouette occupant l'embrasure de la porte, pour trouver deux femmes enjouées en pleine discussion autour d'une tasse de thé.

-Rin! Quelle bonne surprise. Je savais bien qu'on te reverrait…même si une certaine personne ici ne voulait pas le croire…

Kaira lui fit la moue.

-Tu n'es pas surpris?

-Hmm? Non. Je t'ai senti il y a plusieurs heures, tu sais^_^ Alors comment va le petit canard?

-EHHH??

-Tu ne te rappelles pas?... « nez-nez-nez »…mes deux canards adorés dans l'étang…coin, coin, fit Kogetsu en bougeant les doigts en forme de bec.

Rin rougit furieusement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

Kaira coupa court.

-UNE AFFAIRE DE FEMMES!!! NE FOURRE PAS TON GRAND NEZ LÀ-DEDANS!!!

Kogetsu leva les mains en signe de reddition. 

C'est à ce moment que Rin nota les trois petites queues de scorpions sortant de derrière les jambes de Kogetsu, et le petit visage intelligent qui l'observait, le nez dépassant à peine les pantalons de Kogetsu pour voir.

-Ahhh oui, Rin. Laisse-moi te présenter mon fils, Shizuma. 

-Allo, Shizuma, fit Rin amicalement.

Mais Shizuma se cacha complètement, repliant ses queues derrière lui comme pour disparaître complètement derrière son père.

-Oo, Maman, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit? 

-J'y arrivais, mais Son Altesse a choisi ce moment pour entrer.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, chérie^_^

-Il a quel âge?

Une main sortit de derrière des pantalons noirs, trois doigts levés.

-Moi j'ai cet âge-là, tu vois.

La curiosité aidant, Shizuma regarda Rin de nouveau. Tout sourire, celle-ci avait les dix doigts levés plus un pied. 

-Comme tu es grand pour ton âge!!

Un aboiement résonna dans l'air.

-Je pense qu'on m'appelle…

-Déjà? Oooo…fit Kaira, attristée.

Rin serra Kogetsu et Kaira, puis leur fit au revoir à Shizuma sur le pas de la porte. 

-REVIENS VITE, CHÉRIE!!! cria Kaira à la silhouette qui disparaissait.

-Dis Maman…

-Oui chéri?

-Elle était belle, la demoiselle…

***********************

Quand Rin revint, elle ne dit qu'une chose, le sourire flamboyant :

-Je suis une femme à présent, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Il hocha la tête. Il comprenait plus ou moins, mais l'explication lui suffisait. 

Il n'était plus inquiet.

Elle était une femme…cela ne faisait aucun doute. À partir de ce moment, moi Jaken, je peux affirmer que bien des choses ont changées.

Un soir que Sesshoumaru était absent, elle vint me voir.

-Jaken-sama? Est-ce que Rin peut te poser une question?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _encore_, avais-je répondu, complètement ennuyé.

-Quand je regarde Sesshoumaru-sama, je me sens toute…bizarre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai?

Elle rougissait tellement qu'on aurait dit que tout son sang était rendu dans son visage.

-Bizarre?

-Bah…oui…toute drôle en dedans…qu'est-ce que c'est?

Je n'avais pas su quoi répondre. Et pourtant, je savais. Je savais, et chaque jour cela devenait de plus en plus évident. 

J'ignore comment sa logique fonctionnait, mais du jour au lendemain elle se mit à vouloir agir avec plus de raffinement. Elle qui se faisait toujours prier pour appendre quoique ce soit de scolaire, elle devint une élève modèle. Elle fit d'énormes efforts pour se débarrasser de son habitude à parler d'elle à la troisième personne. Elle porta plus d'attention à ses cheveux, sa coiffure, son corps en général, qui lui se transformait et s'épanouissait.

Elle voulait lui plaire. Ne pouvant être un démon, je crois qu'elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait plus de chances si elle agissait plus comme quelqu'un de son rang.

Et puis, une nuit…

Mon maître et moi avons été réveillés par une odeur puissante de sang. C'était Rin, qui avait cette perte de sang devenue régulière.

Je me retournai vers mon maître. Celui-ci fixait Rin, les yeux un peu fous. Il s'était finalement levé et s'était couché tout contre elle, la collant à lui.

-Sesshoumaru-sama?

-Tu préfères sans doute qu'on se fasse attaquer par une armée de youkai en rut et en quête de sang, Jaken?

L'argument était de poids. Mais avec cette position, et ces odeurs entremêlées, il était facile pour d'autres de croire que…

Un seul regard de Sesshoumaru m'avait dissuadé de continuer ma pensée.

Pourtant, avant de me rendormir, j'entendis mon maître murmurer.

-Ce Sesshoumaru va devenir fou…

**********************

Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment que tout a vraiment commencé à changer. Pour résumer, Sesshoumaru laissa Rin se conduire de plus en plus comme une petite fiancée, même s'il ne l'encourageait jamais directement et que lui se conduisait comme d'habitude.

Il avait d'abord commencé par la laisser dormir collée à lui chaque nuit. Puis il lui avait acheté des kimonos au lieu de yukatas, dans des tissus plus riches. Ensuite elle avait eu le privilège de lui peigner les cheveux, et quelquefois il appuyait sa tête sur ses genoux sans rien faire d'autre.

Il y a quelques jours, Rin et moi l'attentions dans une grotte. Il était parti vaincre un puissant youkai serpent, et nous commencions à nous inquiéter, Rin en particulier. Il était revenu, boîteux, faible, et s'était écroulé devant nous. Avant de s'endormir, il m'avait dit ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, moi, Jaken : le serpent était mort, mais l'avait mordu : il était paralysé. Ce n'est que sa constitution exceptionnelle qui lui avait permis de se traîner jusqu'à la grotte.

Je pensais très fort à cela, volant sur le dos de Ah-Un dans la nuit pour aller chercher un médicament. Rin avait 14 ans maintenant. À la lumière de tout ce que je viens de raconter, je me demande encore une fois si j'ai bien fait de la laisser seule dans cette grotte avec Sesshoumaru pour prendre soin de lui.

*******************

Chapitre 6-Fin.

Merci à : Noir12, yama milie chan, Krista Hopes et Ikuko.^_^

À Ikuko : La perle du Shikon? Ce ne sera pas nécessaire pour que Rin puisse vivre éternellement. Il y a déjà quelques indices dans l'histoire, mais ce sera mieux expliqué plus tard…Tant que Rin a du venin de scorpion à sa disposition, elle peut vivre jeune éternellement! Évidemment ce n'était pas dans l'univers de Takahashi, et je m'en excuse…mais je veux éviter de faire rentrer la perle du Shikon là-dedans…^_^

Merci à toutes pour votre support!

**Goodies****, comme promis!**

À celles qui veulent voir à quoi ressemblent Kaira, Kogetsu, Kino et Rin a 14 ans selon moi^_^ j'ai mis mon fanart sur le site de mon frère! 

Allez voir ma bio! Les links sont là!!

Envoyez vos commentaires, sur l'histoire et sur les dessins! Ça me fera bien plaisir!!^_^`

Rendez-vous au chapitre 7! Jaa!


	7. Seule avec lui

**AVERTISSEMENT DE L'AUTEUR-LISEZ AVANT D'ALLER PLUS LOIN.**

Ce chapitre contient des indices et de suggestions de situation érotique. Si vous vous sentez mal à l'aise à l'idée de voir interagir une nymphette de 14 ans et un homme mûr dans une situation sensuelle, ne lisez pas. Est-ce clair? **NE LISEZ PAS.**

****

Aussi, d'après moi Sesshoumaru peut sentir si Rin est excitée, mais cela ne l'excite pas, du moins pas au niveau physique. Pour lui ça reste une indication au même titre que son kimono est bleu. Pensez-y : même si compatibles, ce n'est pas la même espèce, et donc ça n'a pas d'effet sur lui. D'accord? Pas d'accord? Écrivez-moi;) 

Ceci dit, bonne lecture^_^

****

**Tenseiga****, sabre de la vie**

**Chapitre 7**

****

Rin n'y croyait pas.

Elle était seule.

Seule avec lui, l'être qui peuplait ses jours et hantait ses nuits.

Seule, sans Jaken, sans Ah-Un, sans rien pour la déranger, avec en plus la mission, la permission formelle et publique, de le faire manger, de le laver…

…de le toucher. 

Enfin elle pourrait suivre la ligne de sa mâchoire du bout de l'index, apposer ses petites mains sur son torse puissant et sentir sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de son souffle, sentir battre ce cœur qu'elle désirait sous ses doigts et crisper sa main dans un geste de désir frustré.

Sesshoumaru ouvrirait les yeux à ce moment, et la fixerait de ses yeux d'or, ces deux soleils sombres auxquels elle n'avait jamais rien su cacher. Son regard la transpercerait de part en part, son nez inspirerait profondément l'air ambiant, et ses lèvres prendraient un pli vaniteux et satisfait, un presque sourire un brin macho.

Rin cligna des yeux. Mais à quoi pensait-elle donc? Sesshoumaru était là à quelques mètres, assis contre la paroi rocheuse, respirant lentement, le front couvert d'une fine sueur, immobile, paralysé, _souffrant._ Il avait besoin d'une aide efficace, pas d'une jeune écervelée qui fantasmait les yeux ouverts.

Se réprimandant mentalement, elle se mit à l'ouvrage.

***************************

Sesshoumaru ouvrit les yeux. Son corps était lourd comme de la pierre et il avait l'impression d'être livré aux flammes d'un bûcher. Sa vision s'ajusta peu à peu, ses sens lui revinrent, et il sentit une compresse froide sur son front, puis dans son cou et sur ses épaules…

Quelqu'un le lavait. Et cette personne avait la main tremblante et douce, légère et féminine.

-Rin, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle sursauta, retirant prestement sa main comme si on l'avait surpris à commettre un péché grave.

-Gomen-nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama, je t'ai réveillé. Je suis désolée…je voulais juste…

-Continue.

Rin trempa de nouveau son linge et avança timidement sa main vers lui. D'abord le cou…et la nuque…puis son visage en faisant bien attention. Retremper le tissu, le tordre, et descendre sur ses épaules en glissant sa main sous ses vêtements…dériver vers les clavicules, remonter, dévier vers l'avant, sur le haut de sa poitrine, en grands gestes lents et circulaires.

-Est-ce que tu as mal? demanda-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-Rin, ce Sesshoumaru est paralysé, pas mourrant.

Elle hocha la tête, et s'appliqua plus attentivement sur sa tâche.

Sesshoumaru appréciait le moment. La main de Rin sous la compresse était mieux qu'une caresse, une caresse fraîche sur son corps bouillant, relaxant sur son passage ses muscles fatigués.

-Sesshoumaru-sama? …Est-ce…est-ce que tu veux…est-ce je peux?...

Rin désignait le haut du yukata blanc de Sesshoumaru, qui l'empêchait de le rafraîchir correctement. Un rouge tout à fait délicieux lui avait monté aux joues. 

Elle voulait le lui enlever?...

-Oui, laissa-t-il tomber d'un ton indifférent.

Rin enleva d'abord la ceinture jaune, puis dessangla l'imposante armure. Elle parut hésiter un moment devant la dernière étape, puis sembla rassembler son courage et lui retira le haut de son vêtement.

L'air s'emplit aussitôt d'une odeur épicée. Jamais ne l'avait-elle vue d'aussi près auparavant, jamais de cette façon, et cette vue la troublait. Son souffle devint un peu plus court, son cœur accéléra, elle se sentait moite.

Rin se gifla intérieurement pour chasser ses pensées. D'un geste décidé, elle trempa la lingette, bien décidée à le laver comme si de rien n'était. 

Et là, tandis que Rin découvrait du bout des doigts le haut du corps d'un homme adulte, tandis qu'elle sentait distinctement les abdominaux de Sesshoumaru sous la lingette mouillée, tandis qu'elle détournait la tête, trop embarrassée pour oser regarder ou ses yeux ou ce qu'elle touchait, Sesshoumaru sourit, du sourire du vainqueur satisfait.

Rin essayait sans grand succès de lui dissimuler son trouble, mais son corps la trahissait, comme s'il avait une volonté propre. Il percevait son trouble et son désir confus de lui aussi nettement que les contours d'une brique. L'odeur était caractéristique et remplissait ses poumons comme de l'opium.

Les gestes de Rin devinrent plus sensuels, et Sesshoumaru se surprit à ronronner presque inaudiblement, mais Rin tout à l'écoute sentit la vibration, et cette réponse positive l'enhardit. Elle tourna lentement sa tête vers lui, et « par accident » laissa tomber la lingette au sol, avant de continuer avec le plat de sa main.

S'il n'avait été paralysé, probablement que Sesshoumaru aurait arrêté ses doigts mutins. Il y avait une différence entre la rendre folle de lui et la laisser se conduire aussi indécemment. 

Indécemment, mais pour qui? Qui était là pour les voir? Personne…n'était-ce pas lui qui voulait qu'elle reste pour toujours à ses côtés, et qui y travaillait depuis trois ans? Satisfaire sa curiosité et cultiver son désir n'était donc qu'une suite logique du processus…non?

Et définitivement sa paume était mille fois mieux que la lingette…

Rin leva ses grands yeux bruns embrumés de désir vers son maître, n'essayant même plus à présent de cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. Sesshoumaru devait l'avoir détecté depuis le début, de tout manière, et s'il n'avait protesté, c'est donc que sa réaction lui plaisait, non?...

…ou l'indifférait…

Cette dernière pensée coupa court son humeur amoureuse et elle laissa tomber sa main.

-Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama…tu dois avoir faim…

Sesshoumaru fronça les sourcils. Quoiqu'elle venait de penser, cela avait été assez puissant pour éteindre chez elle tout désir.Il devait deviner ce que c'était ou alors poser un geste qui balaierait toute réticence, problème inclus, peu importe ce qu'il était*.

À côté de lui Rin mit un peu de purée de fruit qu'elle avait concocté sur une languette de bois, et s'apprêtait à la porter à sa bouche.

-Rin. Assis-toi ici, ce sera plus facile, dit-il en regardant ses jambes.

Les yeux de Rin s'agrandirent tandis que son cœur battait la chamade…s'asseoir là…à califourchon sur lui?

-Tu…tu es sûr?

À son air « ai-je l'habitude de dire quelque chose sans en être sûr? » Rin su qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle ne laisserait pas passer une telle chance qui dépassait ses espoirs les plus fous. Promptement, elle se leva et s'installa sur lui, son bassin entre ses cuisses.

Sesshoumaru respira à fond tandis que Rin arrangeait les pans de son kimono, et fût satisfait. L'odeur épicée était de retour et ne cessait de croître de seconde en seconde.

Il y avait de quoi, avec une position aussi intime…Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas un instant tout le long qu'elle le nourrissait, tandis que leurs corps dansaient un étrange ballet chimique et charnel. Leurs peaux s'attiraient comme des aimants, appelant l'autre de toutes ses forces. Quand le bol de purée fût fini, Rin ne su plus comment soutenir la tension.

-Je vais te laisser…

-Pour?

-Euh…dormir…j'ai sommeil…

-Dors ici.

S'il y avait jamais eu de barrière entre leurs deux corps, elle s'effondra à cet instant. Telle une pièce de casse-tête, Rin se moula à Sesshoumaru, la tête et la poitrine pressées sur son torse nu,  et s'endormit au bruit des battements de son cœur.

*********************************

-Rin, réveille-toi. Vite.

Rin s'extirpa sur sommeil, et rougit violemment en se souvenant où elle était.

-Qu'y-a-t-il?

-Des hommes…un groupe d'hommes vient par ici. Cache-toi et quoiqu'il arrive, ne sors pas.

Rin se mit à paniquer. Sesshoumaru ne pouvait pas se défendre!

-Je ne te laisserai pas!

-Fais ce que je te dis!

S'il trouvaient Rin, il la violeraient ou la tueraient à une probabilité de 99,9%. Sesshoumaru n'était pas un crack de la psychologie masculine, mais il se doutait du sort réservé aux « femmes qui aiment le démon ».

Rin su qu'il valait mieux qu'elle obéisse. Elle rassembla ses maigres possessions et se cacha derrière un repli rocheux à quelques mètres.

Bientôt les hommes arrivèrent. C'étaient des jeunes chasseurs bien bâtis.

-T'as raison, Kenishii, ce sera super comme endroit pour dormir….AAAAHH!! s'écria le premier en entrant. YOUKAI!!

Aussitôt les hommes se précipitèrent et bandèrent leurs arcs ou brandirent leurs épées.

-Où ça, Toru?

-Là!!

-Il ne bouge pas beaucoup…tu crois qu'il est mort?

Kenishii, le chef, s'avança et inspecta Sesshoumaru, la pointe de son épée sur sa gorge.

-Il vit, il ne peut juste pas bouger. On va se reculer et le tuer à distance, au cas où il dégagerait du poison…

Rin crût que son cœur allait arrêter de battre. Non!

******************************

_-Rin…s'il arrivait quelque chose…je te laisse le Nintojo. Grâce à ce charme que j'ai collé dessus, même une simple humaine comme toi devrait pouvoir l'utiliser._

Jaken avait fermement saisi les deux mains de Rin avant de les refermer sur le Nintojo, un air grave sur le visage.

_-N'oublie pas, Rin. Seul Sesshoumaru-sama compte._

******************************

Tout se déroula très vite. Rin attrapa le bâton de Jaken, sortit de sa cachette en hurlant, courant pour se placer devant Sesshoumaru. Les hommes surpris n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Rin planta le Nintojo devant elle et un grand jet de feu réduit les hommes en cendres.

Rin lâcha le Nintojo et regarda ses mains, épouvantée.

Morts. Ils étaient morts. Elle les avait tués.

Elle avait tué sa propre race pour un démon. 

Rin se lança sur Sesshoumaru, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces, et se mit à pleurer.

******************************

Chapitre 7-fin.

*À mon avis Sesshoumaru est un grand stratège à la logique sans faille, oui, mais pas un génie de l'amour. Le but est d'écraser l'ennemi, pas de savoir pourquoi il est votre ennemi.

Merci à : yami milie chan, Ikuko, nahi et The Drykan Mistress pour vos commentaires^_^ Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


End file.
